


Waking in the Morning with You

by Kyarorain



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 08:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17895101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: When Jowd wakes, Alma is there.





	Waking in the Morning with You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laughingpineapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingpineapple/gifts).



> Gift fic for laughingpineapple. Happy birthday!

Jowd was in the throes of a peculiar dream, peculiar being a given seeing as it involved Cabanela. On the other hand, it was pretty normal for a Cabanela dream. This particular dream involved the inspector somehow flying and twirling through the air while holding onto an umbrella and singing. Actually, now that he thought about it, it really wasn't all that strange and anyway, he would gladly take weird dreams over nightmares. 

Cabanela's singing was drowned out by a shrill sound. Oh, right, the alarm. Time to wake up. Pity, really, he had kind of wanted to see what bizarre turn this dream might take but no, the sight of Cabanela drifting through the air, white coat flapping behind him, was already gone. 

A familiar presence, warm and comforting, rested against him, provoking a surge of sudden emotion. Every morning, he woke up to this, knowing how lucky he was. Five long years he had gone without her there, waking up on a prison bunk instead of this bed. Jowd cracked his eyes open, taking in the sight of Alma snuggled up to him, head against shoulder and arm draped over chest. His lips curved into a smile and he exhaled loudly.

Alma shifted at the sound, raising her head until her eyes met his. "Good morning, sweetie," she said with a smile, pushing herself up so that she was looking down at him. The ends of her hair brushed against his face. "Did you sleep okay?"

"Better than usual," Jowd replied. "It's nice not to have nightmares for a change."

"Good." Alma brought her hand to his face, stroking her fingers over his cheek and caressing his beard. "I suppose you've got to go to work in a bit."

"Well, not just yet. I'm finding this quite comfortable." Jowd put his hand on her head and stroked her hair. He gazed at her face, intently studying each and every feature. "Might as well enjoy it for a bit longer, hm?"

Alma smiled wider, an eyebrow curving up. "Well, why not," Her lips brushed over his while she shifted her body, allowing herself to comfortably flop down on top of him. Resting her head on his chest, she gave a great sigh. His arms encircled her in a gentle embrace. 

"Just don't let me fall back to sleep, alright?"

"Hmm. We'll see about that."

"Don't forget, I've got criminals to catch and crimes to solve."

"Cabanela can pick up the slack."

"Or he'll come right over here to find out what's happened to me."

"And then he can join us in here." 

Jowd's chest shook with laughter. "Now that would be fun to explain to our superiors."

Alma pushed herself up on her arms, eyes shining with amusement as they met his. "Maybe I'll even cuff you both to the bed and take pictures for evidence." Her lips twisted into a smile of pure mischief.

"Hmm." A thoughtful look formed on Jowd's face. "Lure Cabanela here and cuff him, eh? Well, I'm not sure he would be so easy to trap. This is Cabanela we're talking about, after all."

"Mmm. Good point." Alma lay back down, a crease furrowing her brow. "I'm sure I could think of something. Maybe I'll even get Sissel to help."

Jowd laughed again, his laughter trailing off into a deep exhale. He turned his gaze to the blinds, illuminated from behind by pale daylight, listening to the distant traces of bird song. 

Wouldn't it be nice if this moment could last forever? Still, there would be more mornings like this, mornings where he would wake up with Alma there by his side and know he had another day to look forward to. Jowd closed his eyes to bask in the moment, focusing on the feeling of Alma's warm body in his arms, heaving slightly with every breath she took.


End file.
